starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Eldari Prime
The final battle in the Muir-Eldari War, the Battle of Eldari Prime took place in 14 ABY. It spelt the end of the Eldari Ascendancy, and the cementation of Auron Roken's role as the commander of the Muir Navy. The Battle The battle began with the arrival of the MC-01 Memnarch Fleet, commanded by Commodore Auron Roken. With him was the former leader of the Muir Armed Forces, Adam Gallatin, as well as the owner of the Muir Corporation and the Commander in chief of the forces, Duke Tej Sha'rn Muir. Commanding the ground forces was Marshal Nicholas Fury. The Muir forces immediately began to engage the Eldari forces, there was no need or want of a request for surrender. The first losses for the Eldari were two Eldari-class Frigates, while the Muir lose both their Marauder-class Corvettes and an APS-class Dreadnaught was disabled. Roken initiated the ground attack plan, and Fury ordered the ground forces to move out. The MCMS soldiers and the SpecOps were tasked with defeating their Eldari counterparts and seizing the communications of the system. In addition, Tej sprang his trap on the Eldari. Some time before, Muir spies had uncovered the Eldar and had brought them out of hiding. The Eldar had no love for the Eldari to the south and decided to throw their lot in with the Muir. Eldar Hunters and Huntresses joined up with the MCMS and SpecOps as up above the Eldari lost their last frigate and their Battlehorn Bulk Cruiser. This was the turning point in the battle. Word reached the Muir forces of an attack by the House of Morgan, a rival Bothan house. The small navy that the House fielded was attacking the Morios an ally of the Muir. They could not allow the attack to go unanswered, especially since the Morios navy was so small the battle was quickly becoming a massacre. The Muir navy was concentrated in Eldari Prime, and Roken pulled a gutsy move. He ordered the Memnarch's fighters to return to the huge Star Destroyer and then he took the ship and Tej to the Morios System, believing this battle to be, for the most part, over. He was wrong. With the departure of the Memnarch, the Eldari forces rallied and counterattacked. Almost all of the Muir's losses came from this point in the battle. When the Memnarch returned some time later, it came back to see the Drake in its final moments before it was destroyed, killing everyone on board, including Adam Gallatin. The Memnarch relaunched its fighters and began the final systemic annihilation of the Eldari Navy, as the MCMS soldiers, SpecOps, and Eldar reached the capital of the Eldari Ascendancy on the planet below. As the "Leviathan", the command ship of the Eldari Navy and Admiral Dartz's flagship was destroyed, the Eldari Ascendancy surrendered, and the Muir-Eldari War came to a close. Participants These are the primary characters whom participated in the battle. Eldari Ascendancy *Admiral Dartz *Fighter Commander Vengrin Muir Corporation Navy *Commodore Auron Roken *Duke Tej Sha'rn-Muir *Adam Gallatin *Colonel Victor Whynn *Marshal Nicholas Fury Eldari Category: Mirrodin